


Пятна крови

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Демонессы тоже могут любить. Или что у них там вместо любви?
Relationships: andariel/countess
Kudos: 2





	Пятна крови

— Мне скучно, — страдает Графиня, развалившись в не самой эстетичной позе на своем троне. Андариэль в это время разделывает труп безымянной волшебницы. Постойте, а это что она делает? Мнет ее грудь? О, она не пропустит такую возможность.

— Ты перестанешь ныть, если я отдам тебе сердце?

— Сердце? Я люблю сердца.

— Я знаю. Потому и спросила.

— Дай мне сердце, — говорит Графиня лениво. Андариэль делает несколько взмахом острым ножом, а затем раздирает грудь волшебницы своими когтями. Вырывает сердце и бросает ей.

— Лови! 

Графиня ловит и вгрызается в сердце, как в некий кровавый фрукт. Оно солоноватое и отдает железом, но ей нравится. Она мигом расправляется с излюбленным деликатесом и встает, чтобы подойти к Андариэль и лежащему у ее ног трупу.

— Что еще вкусного дашь?

— А что ты хочешь?

— Почки. 

— У тебя извращенные вкусы.

Графиня пожимает плечами: за свои предпочтения она не намерена оправдываться. Андариэль вырезает ей почки, а сама отправляет в рот кусок мяса с живота. 

— Какая тощая, ни капли жира, — жалуется она. 

— Мпхм. — У Графини рот занят почками, чтобы что-то ответить. Но вот она глотает последний кусочек и произносит: — Ты ноешь ничуть не меньше, чем я. 

— Я никогда не ною.

— Конечно.

Графиня ходит вокруг трупа и Андариэль. Ее взгляд привлекает брошенное на пол зеленое платье. Она берет его примерить. Раздевается, ловит жадный взгляд Андариэль на своем теле. 

— Нравится? — Графиня трет свои соски, покачивает бедрами, кружа вокруг Андариэль и только после этого надевает платье волшебницы. Оно оказывается ей мало в груди, так что она снимает его и бросает себе под ноги. Одеваться не спешит, кричит:

— Даяна, моя ванна готова? 

В комнату заглядывает демонесса, отчитывается:

— Да, моя повелительница.

— Тогда почему мне никто не сказал об этом? — рявкает Графиня и переходит в соседнюю комнату, где стоит ванна, полная крови. Андариэль, прихватив с собой еще кусок мяса, идет за ней.

— Будешь смотреть? — усмехается Графиня.

— Составлю тебе компанию.

— Ванна маловата для тебя.

— Посижу рядом. 

Графиня забирается в ванну, а Андариэль садится на пьедестал у ее ног. Опускает руку в еще теплую кровь, зачерпывает немного и выпивает. 

— Не выпей всю кровь, иначе пущу тебя на купель. 

— Боюсь, яд в моей крови не пойдет на пользу твоей нежной коже. 

Графиня опускается в кровь с головой. Когда она выныривает, то обнаруживает, что Андариэль сидит у ее головы. 

— Хочешь сделать это?

— Очень хочу.

— Ладно.

Андариэль привстает, тянется к ней. Принимается юрким длинным язычком слизывать кровь с ее лица. Ей почему-то нравится так делать. Наверное, потому что вкусно. Ну и потому, что так она выражает свою страсть. 

Вылизывание переходит в поцелуй, Андариэль ведет, орудуя своим поразительным языком. Графиня не против. Она обвивает ее шею руками, пачкая ее кровью. Кажется, что время остановилось. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Андариэль ей в губы. Графиня хмурится.

— В моей башне мы не говорим о любви.

— А о чем мне можно говорить?

— О том, что хочешь меня.

— Я хочу тебя. 

— Тогда пойдем в спальню.

— Ты закончила купаться?

— Нет, но от предложения грехопадения отказаться не могу. 

Графиня встает, а Андариэль подхватывает ее на руки, чтобы отнести в спальню.

— Не знаю, как, но я приказываю вам сохранить кровь теплой к моему возвращению, — говорит Графиня, совершенно не стесняясь того, что ее несут. Она в башне главная, ее будут слушаться, даже если она будет ползать на коленях и стенать. 

В спальне грязно и воняет мертвечиной. Она часто здесь пиршествует, так что понятно, откуда вонь и грязь. Но и в остальной части башни не чище, впрочем, как и в катакомбах у Андариэль.

Андариэль кладет ее на запятнанную кровью постель. Свежие капли крови тут же добавляют пятен. И пятен добавится, если Андариэль снова не совладает со своими когтями.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8638289) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
